The present disclosure relates to an image processing system and a log storage method.
When some trouble occurs in the image forming apparatus like the copying machine, there has been a case where internal information (log) or image data in the image forming apparatus are taken out to an external movable memory in order to analyze causes of the trouble.
There is a possibility that the internal information to be taken out includes confidential information of user, and the image data itself are the confidential information. Since the external memory is configured to be movable and easily attachable and detachable by unspecified large number of person, the data security should be considered when the internal information and image data are taken out from the image forming apparatus.
One of the conventional image forming apparatus is configured to include a memory made of a nonvolatile memory and an external I/F attachable and detachable to/from an external storage medium. The apparatus further includes a control unit for determining whether the log recording the internal information of the apparatus and the image data are stored in the external storage medium or the memory. The control unit does not encrypt the log and image data when they are stored in the memory, but encrypts them when they are stored in the external storage medium. Such recording method includes a step of determining whether the log and image data are stored in the nonvolatile memory or the external storage medium attachable and detachable to/from the external I/F, and a step of encrypting the log and the image data when they are stored in the external storage medium but not encrypting the log and the image data when they are stored in the nonvolatile memory. According to such configuration, it is possible to assure the data security when the internal information and image data are taken out from the apparatus.
In the above-mentioned technique, however, since the encrypted information can be copied freely to the external storage medium and the password to decrypt the encrypted information is memorized by a user or a service person, it is a possibility that the encrypted log and customer information leaks out carelessly and there is a need to manage the passwords carefully.
In particular, the above-mentioned log and image data always includes personal information of user or customer using the image forming apparatus, such as the facsimile number, the mail address, and so on. If such log data are decrypted illegally by any means, it becomes a big problem with respect to the security control.
There is the other method wherein the image forming apparatus stores the log only in a specific external storage medium using identification information (unique information) imparted to the external storage medium. In such method, only the specific external storage medium can store the log of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, the method is desirable with respect to the security control, but it is required that the identification information of the external storage medium has been registered on the image forming apparatus in advance. When the service person has lost the specific external storage medium, it is hard to use a new external storage medium substitute for the specific external storage medium.